Current events
Echoes of Faydwer Echoes of Faydwer launched on 11/14/2006 and we are all very busy assimilating the new info. If you can help, please jump right in! Milestone *EQ2i reached it's 5000th article at 12:49 on 20 November 2006, near as I can tell. It was a category page, Category:Maiden's Gulch Monsters, created by Mokele. Recent Template Changes Starting now, I am going to try to keep a fairly current log of all major changes to any of the Information templates. I will also note new templates that may be of general use. --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere As always, see Category:Florence's Templates for links to all the templates I have created or am maintaining. Template addicts will want to put this page on your watchlist! 26 August 2007 *Many templates have changed recently, too many to fully list (as if I could remember them all) but I will try to summarize some highlights here: **Template:EquipInformation has gone black! So have Template:ItemInformation and Template:RecipeBook. Eventually, any template that relates an in-game examine window will have this appearance and be as close to the in-game appearance as I can make it. For this reason default images have been removed from Equip and Item. If the page NEEDS an image, use iname to name it but PLEASE... avoid screenshots of examine windows! If the page NEEDS info added to the template to fully realize the in-game data, please leave me a note at my talk page and ask me to add it. Define the iname so I can see it, include the page's link so I can find it and tell me what you need! **Anywhere the EQ2MAP UID is being used should now display a small icon instead of . **'Template:Loc' has a new field, uid. If defined, the EQ2MAP icon will follow the ( x,z,y ) display, and will link to EQ2MAP. **MANY templates now display a new box, other resources, on the right below iname, iname2 and timeline template (if any). This box should include links to possibly related pages on other sites. Som e of these forms have (and all of them will eventually) a field called altname. Use this field only of the PAGENAME of the page would not exactly match what another site might want to search by. Examples of this are pages with a suffix such as (Book) or (Quest), and articles that should have an ampersand but don't because wiki cannot handle them in the page name (such as Lore & Legend quests). If altname is defined it will be passed to the other resources instead of PAGENAME. **Template:QuestInformation will now check to see if Template: } Timeline exists, and will auto-display it above other resources. Naturally, this is only tested for IF timeline is defined. 18 Augest 2007 *'Template Update': - Template:InGameItemLink, which is used to power the itemlink fields, will now take a full link, including the \aITEM and \/a. It will intelligently look at itemlink to decide how much or little it needs to add to display it properly. 14 August 2007 *'New Fields': - Template:EquipInformation, added icon and aggression. Aggression is obvious. Icon will override the default wtype_dtype_slot.jpg icon code. *'New Appearance': Template:SpellEffectsTop and Template:SpellEffectsLine - added colored cell backgrounds to match Common, Treasured, Mastercrafted and Fabled. 9 August 20007 *'Updated Template' - Template:wip - Formerly WorkInProgress, this template is used to indicate to other that you are doing a ACTIVELY doing updates on an area/page, and to wait before adding new information/edits. The update was mostly a cosmetic one. 2 August 2007 *'New Template' - Template:away - Use this on your user and/or talk page to let people know your going to be "away" from the site for some extended time so that people dont get flustered trying to contact you. Archive Older update notes are archived here Category:EQ2i